


A Broken Ankle and Healing Heart

by Mogar



Series: Broken Ankle Au [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Azura book club, Broken Bones, Eda Knows, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Holding Hands, Library, Love Confessions, Post-Episode: s01e17 Wing It Like Witches, So do the twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogar/pseuds/Mogar
Summary: Amity Blight swore that she would never play grudgby again. So of course, the next time she plays she ends up breaking her ankle. Fortunately, a certain human decides to give her a lift to school every day until her foot is healed.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Broken Ankle Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912420
Comments: 19
Kudos: 796





	A Broken Ankle and Healing Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I've gotta say, I haven't written fanfiction in a good eight or nine years. But wow, this show has really gotten its hook in my brain, and I ended up writing most of this in a day.

Amity slowly stirred in her bed, blinking away the sleep in her eyes as she surfaced to full wakefulness. The dregs of a dream lingering in the corner of her mind, something about being late for a grudgby match. But she hadn’t played grudgby since… Amity let out a small gasp as dull pain shot up her ankle. Tossing her blanket away she looked down at her cast covered foot and the events of the previous day came flooding back to her. Luz challenging Boscha to a match on Willow’s behalf, the game itself, and finally the way Luz had scooped her up as if she weighed nothing. Amity had tried to insist that she was fine and capable of walking to the nurse’s office herself, but Luz had merely laughed it off, and Amity was secretly pleased that she was so insistent. She had read about feeling butterflies in books before, but Amity had always dismissed it is as a poetic license or exaggeration. But the warmth that spread throughout her body as Luz looked down at her with that smile quickly dismissed that theory. As they had neared the nurse’s office, Amity had closed her eyes to try to savor the moment just a little longer, to hope that it would never end or perhaps that it wouldn’t be the last time Luz would hold her like this. But it had come to an end. After finally persuading Luz that she was fine, Luz had left her to the nurse’s care.

“Mittens! You awake yet? Breakfast is getting cold!” Amity rolled her eyes at the nickname her siblings always insisted on calling her. But lately, she hadn’t been minding it as much. In fact, Amity had been feeling different lately, lighter even, looking forward to each new day and what it would bring. A feeling that she had almost forgotten, being so focused on her grades and magic. She would hazard to say that she was feeling happier, but would that say about the past few years?

“Alright, Emira. I’ll be down in a minute!” Amity sat up from her bed and gingerly placed her foot down on the carpet of her room, testing how much weight she could place on it. Still tender, she reached down to pick up her crutch that the school nurse had offered her. According to Luz, in the human realm, an injury like hers could weeks to heal fully, sometimes even months. But thanks to a potion augmenting her body’s healing process, Amity would be fine in just a few days. The smells of breakfast wafted up from the kitchen, and Amity’s stomach rumbling in response prompted her to get dressed as quickly as her ankle would allow her. As she came to the bottom of the stairs, Amity paused for a moment, listening very carefully. The clattering of silverware, Emira laughing at something Edric had just said. Nobody else. Amity let out a small sigh of relief that she hadn’t realized that she had been holding. She rounded the corner and took a seat at the table. 

“Lucky you, you just missed them,” Edric informed her as he ladled her a much too large scoop of porridge into her bowl that nearly splashed the cuffs of her robes. Amity leaned back from the mess and grabbed some fruit to sprinkle on top of her porridge. She closed her eyes as she savored the first spoonful before opening them to glance over at her brother.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Emira came in from the kitchen carrying a plate of fried eggs of all sizes and yolk colors which Edric eagerly started scooping onto his toast.

“Father had an important business meeting, and Mother wanted to get a head start on the Gala planning, social event of the season, and all that,” Emira informed her as she took a seat next to Amity and began to eat her breakfast. In truth, Amity hadn’t been looking forward to having to face her parents again after last night. They weren’t very pleased that a Blight had been injured during an unsanctioned Grudgby match. It would have been one thing if she were still team captain playing against another school, of course, provided she had won the game. It simply wouldn’t do risk oneself in such a way only to still fail. But through all the raised voices, harsh words, and scoldings last night, Amity hadn’t gotten the sense that they were worried about her well being specifically. It was all abstract to them. She was a Blight, a member of a well-connected family of good standing before she was Amity, their daughter. She had grown used to that kind of treatment over the years. But after the way Luz had treated her so tenderly and carefully yesterday, a tiny small part of her that she didn’t know still existed had somehow hoped differently.

“Don’t worry, Mittens!” Edric, said after choking down a particular big mouthful of egg on toast. He wrapped his arm around Amity’s shoulder and pressed his cheek against her own. “Just keeping disappointing them a few more times and they’ll lower their expectations of you a bit. It worked for great for us!” Amity sighed and shoved her brother away before resuming eating her porridge. One last egg remained on the tray. Emira grinned, and with a small twirling of her finger created a dozen illusionary eggs that moved around the tray. As Edric tried to see through it, Emira triumphantly scooped up the original, sticking her tongue out at her brother before taking a bite.

“But Edric,” Emira said as she dabbed at her chin with a napkin, “Didn’t you notice how much more pressure they put on Amity after they sort of gave up on us? It’s not like we have another sibling she can just foist all their expectations onto.” Edric seemed to deflate slightly as he started to gather up the breakfast dishes. Amity put down her spoon.

“It’s fine, Edric,” she told him. “I’m a big girl now. I can handle Mother and Father being disappointed in me over a broken ankle.” Edric came over to her and pinched her cheek affectionately as Amity halfheartedly tried to slap his hand away while Emira laughed at the both of them. While Amity and her older siblings didn’t always get along, there was a genuine sense of affection underneath the teasing and bickering. Though try as they might to hide it, Amity could tell that their parents’ high expectations still weighed heavily on both of them. How could it not? It was that kind of resentment that boiled over and led to what she had started to refer to as “The Library Incident.” Though if that hadn’t happened, who knew how much longer Amity would have continued to treat Luz badly. Sometimes when she thought about her first interactions with Luz, Amity wanted to crawl into a hole and never come back out. After everything she had said and done to her, Luz still wanted to be her friend. Listening to her parents and behaving the way that they wanted her to had almost cost her another friend. No, that wasn’t the right word. Amity had never met another person like Luz before, and it didn’t just have to do with the fact that she was human.

Left to her musings, Amity didn’t notice Emira get up from her chair and walk to look out the window. Emira grinned and turned back to her siblings still at the table.

“Hey Mittens, you’d better go grab your books. It looks like your ride is here.” Amity looked at her confused as she carefully stood up and made her way to the window. What she saw made her mouth drop. There, standing in the middle of the front lawn of the Blight estate, was Luz the Human and Eda the Owl Lady, number one most wanted criminal in all of The Boiling Isles. Luz must have noticed Amity stepping into the view of the window because she started waving excitedly and calling out to her.

“Amity! Yoohoo! Are you ready to take the Owlbert Express to Hexside? All aboard!” Luz then began to make some kind of up and down pumping motion with her hand as she attempted to whistle. Amity turned and nearly tripped over her crutch. Emira steadied her while Edric handed her her books. Amity made her way to the front door and opened it, peeking her head out. Seeing her, Luz ran up the paved pathway, Eda slowly following behind her with a wry smile. 

“Luz! What are you doing here?” Amity quickly glanced around but fortunately, it didn’t seem like any of their neighbors were out and about. Luz came to a stop a few feet from the door and rubbed the back of her head nervously as she gave a small laugh.

“Well, seeing how it is kinda my fault that you got hurt in the first place, I thought the least I could do was give you a lift to school to make up for it. You shouldn’t be putting too much pressure on that ankle and all of that.”

“But only until that leg of yours is better,” Eda said as she took a step forward, her eyes appraising the house. “I’m no chauffeur, next thing you know that dweebus will be expecting a ride. It’s my human apprentice and her temporary plus one.” Edric and Emira were suddenly behind Amity, gently pushing her towards Luz.

“You heard the lady, Mittens,” Edric told her. “You’re Luz’s plus one!” Amity felt herself starting to blush from the tip of her ears down to her cheeks.

“Oh hey,” Eda said, recognizing the twins, “It’s those teens that I got stuck to a cave wall with, and then we almost died.”

“Nice to see you again, Miss Owl Lady,” Emira said brightly. Amity grabbed Luz by the arm and tugged her out of earshot from the others. 

“Luz you shouldn’t have-” but Luz held up a finger interrupting her.

“Just one sec, Amity.” Luz reached into her pocket and took out a pen. She then knelt down in front of Amity and gently touched her leg. If it was possible for her to blush any harder, Amity was doing it right now. 

“Luz!” Amity hissed. “What are you doing?” At this point, the others had stopped talking and had turned to watch the odd spectacle. Luz looked up at her and cocked her head to the side with a smile. 

“I wanted to be the first one to sign your cast. Is that not a thing they do in on The Boiling Isles?”

“Not really,” Amity replied. “Casts are usually only on for a few days at most.” Luz nodded as she put her pen away. Amity took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut. “But you can go ahead and sign it if you’d like.” Amity opened her eyes as she looked down and the grin on Luz’s face made her heart skip a beat.

“You won’t regret this!” And with that Luz clicked her pen and began doodling on Amity’s cast. After a minute or two, Luz finished and stood back up. Amity peered down at what Luz had drawn. It was a figure of Amity scoring a goal at a grudgby game with Luz cheering at the sideline. Underneath the picture, Luz had signed her name. Amity gently ran her finger over the name. After all of the times Amity had written Luz’s name in her diary, the many drafts she had written and torn up for her Grom proposal, it was surreal to see Luz’s name on a part of her. Luz was looking intently at Amity, fiddling with her fingers nervously.

“Do you like it?” A well of emotion swelled up in Amity’s chest and for a moment she couldn’t find the words. She finally settled on nodding.

“I really like it. Thank you Luz,” she said quietly. 

“Anytime! It’s what fearless champions do. Now, come on! We don’t want to be late.” And with that Luz linked her arm with Amity’s and brought her back over to the others.

“-and that’s why you should never go into a room with only one exit,” Eda was telling the twins who were listening intently and nodding along. Eda turned toward Luz and Amity. “Are you two ready?” she asked as she held out her staff and wings sprouted out of the palisman before she perched herself at the end. “I’ve got a lot of spinning plates today and only some of them are actual plates if you catch my drift.” 

“I don’t!” Luz replied glibly as she swung her leg over the staff and took her place in front of Eda. “Hop on, Amity!” Luz said as she patted the wood in front of her. Luz held Amity’s hand as she slowly swung her bad leg over the staff, Amity hoping that her hand wasn’t actually as sweaty as she thought it was.

“Have a good day at school, Mittens!” Emira called from the doorway. Amity frowned.

“Aren’t you two going as well?”

“We’re skipping the first period!” Edric said as they went back into the house and closed the door behind them.

“Hmm,” Eda muttered. “Maybe they’d like a Bad Girl Coven shirt… Anyway! Let’s get going!” And with that, the staff began to lift up into the air and Amity felt her stomach lurch as the ground fell away from them. While her parents certainly had their own staves, they had never taken Amity flying on one. Apparently there were much more dignified ways of traveling that didn’t cause disheveled appearances upon arrival. Amity’s knuckles started to whiten as she gripped staff tightly as they rose a good thirty feet above her house. Suddenly Luz’s arms were wrapping around her waist, grounding her.

“Hey Eda,” Luz called back to the older witch, “Maybe we could make today’s flight more of an easier and slow one?”

“Alright, kid” Eda, responded. “The last thing I want to do is have to wipe down Owlbert when this all over.” The staff lurched forward and Amity found herself soaring over the hillsides of The Boiling Isles towards Hexside. 

“I’m sorry, Amity” Luz told her, arms still snug and secure around her waist. “I should have checked if you were okay with heights first.” Amity found herself slightly relaxing her grip on the staff and subconsciously leaning back into Luz’s comforting warmth.

“It’s okay. It’s just that I’ve never flown like this before is all,” Amity admitted. 

“What!?” Luz exclaimed in shock. “But you’re a witch! I mean, I’ve only flown like this for the first time like a month and a half ago, but I just got here.” Amity was glad that Luz couldn’t see her face right now. Ever since her parents had threatened her to end her friendship with Willow, Amity had put up walls to keep herself from getting hurt. Walls between her and others. And walls between herself and her feelings. But where Luz was concerned… all those barriers started falling away. It was unnerving and scary, feeling a loss of control like that. But at the same time, it was exhilarating and something she craved more and more each time she was with Luz.

“My parents aren’t exactly… the one on one parenting type,” Amity told her. The implications hung heavy in the air between them. Luz had been there to see the memory that she had shown Willow’s Inner Willow. A silence stretched between them, only filled by the flapping of the palisman’s wings and the wind rushing past them.

“Is that why you were so worried this morning?” Luz asked quietly. Amity’s heart dropped at the sound of the resignation she heard in her voice. “If your parents didn’t want you to be friends with an actual witch, what would they think of a human? I’m sorry, Amity. We won’t stop by tommor-” Amity spun around so quickly on the staff that she almost lost her balance. Reflexively she wrapped her arms around Luz who in turn tightened her grip on Amity. 

“Don’t!” Amity told her emphatically. “Don’t talk about yourself like that. My parents don’t know what they’re talking about. You are kind, optimistic, brave, and funny. If they don’t approve, it’s their loss.” Emotional outburst ended, Amity found herself trying to look everywhere and anywhere that wasn’t Luz’s face.

“Amity.” Luz saying her name compelled her to look. If she hadn’t already been flying, Amity swore that the look Luz was giving her would have been enough. Now it was Luz’s turn to blush and not meet her eyes. “Did you really mean all of that?” Amity swallowed, her mouth suddenly very dry.

“I did.” 

Eda suddenly laughed from her position at the back of the staff, startling both of them. “Well aren’t the two of you just absolutely adorable? You remind me of one of my first relationships,” she said reminiscing. 

“Eda!” Luz protested indignantly. “We’re not- I mean Amity…” Eda cocked her head to the side in confusion.

“You mean we’re not giving your girlfriend a ride to school?” Luz buried her face in her hands while Amity suddenly found herself trying to calculate if she could survive a fall from this height. “Well excuse me for misreading the room! What was I supposed to think after hearing all of that? That it’s totally platonic?” Fortunately, by this point, they were nearly at Hexside and the last segment of the ride was in embarrassed silence. Eda slowly lowered them to the ground, something Amity never thought she would miss as much as she did right at that moment. Luz helped Amity down from the staff, the two them pointedly not making eye contact. 

“Hey Luz,” Eda called to her. “Just a quick word before I go.”

“Coming Eda!” Luz turned to Amity. “I’ll just be a minute, Amity. I’ll be right back.”

“Sure thing.” Luz headed over to Eda who bent down and cupped her hand against Luz’s ear. Amity wondered what she was whispering because whatever it was caused Luz’s face to flush and her eyes to glance over at Amity. And with that, Eda mounted her staff and took off soaring into the air, wishing Luz luck as she sped off.

“What was that all about?” Amity asked her as Luz walked back towards her. 

“What?” asked Luz nervously. “Oh, that! It was nothing!” she said emphatically gesticulating with her hands. “Just human witch training advice and all that.” Amity wasn’t sure that was all that had transpired between the two, but she decided to let it be for the time being. The first bell of the day rang, signaling that it was time for the two of them to part ways. “Oh shoot, I need to get to Illusions 101. But I can walk you to your class first and carry your books for you if you’d like.” Amity was sorely tempted to take Luz up on her offer. With Luz studying all nine of the course tracks, her schedule was rather erratic and sometimes Amity wouldn’t have a class with her for days at a time. So even an extra five minutes of her time was something Amity treasured.

“Thank you, Luz,” Amity said as she placed a hand on her shoulder. “I really appreciate it, but I’ll be fine. Besides, we’re still on for the Azura book club after school at the library, right?” Luz grinned.

“Heck yeah we are! Wouldn’t miss it for the world!” Amity was sure most of that enthusiasm was for the book series that they both loved. But part of her wished that perhaps that it was because loved Luz loved spending as much time with her as she did with Luz. Realizing she had left her hand on Luz’s shoulder for far too long, Amity hastily dropped her hand.

“I’ll see you then.”

The rest of the school day seemed to drag on. Fortunately, it seemed like the grudgby match had done the trick. Boscha had stopped following around and bullying Willow, Gus, and Luz. In fact, she seemed to be ignoring Amity as well, which she had no complaints about. Despite Boscha’s threats that she had destroyed her social life, it seemed to have the opposite effect. Apparently other students had gotten on the wrong side of Boscha and felt the diplomatic immunity that being the captain of the grudgby granted her. Having helped stand up against her, Amity had gotten more waves and friendly smiles walking through the halls of Hexside than she could ever remember. A few times throughout the day, Amity had spotted Luz running from one class to the next. The one time Luz had spotted her back, she cupped her hands over her mouth and shouted across the hallway, “See you after school, Blight!” Amity’s abomination who had been carrying her book came apart at the seams and collapsed into a pile of goo. Amity reshaped it as a couple of onlookers giggled at her before going on their way. Aside from her parents finding out and the inevitable conflict that would bring, Amity didn’t mind others knowing that Luz wanted to spend time with her. And as embarrassing as a misunderstanding as it had been, Amity was secretly pleased that Eda had mistaken them for girlfriends. It wasn’t such a crazy, far fetched idea, was it?

Despite the hindrance of her broken ankle, Amity was the first to arrive at the library. Growing up it had always been a sanctuary for her, somewhere to escape to when the fighting at home became too much. After breaking off her friendship with Willow, the books here became some of the only real friends she had. It was around that time that Amity had discovered the first Azura book. While Amity had been raised from a young age that an ideal witch had to be powerful, in control, with no hint of weakness, the Azura book offered another way. Azura was no doubt a gifted and powerful witch, but opening herself up to others made her stronger, not weaker. Enemies could be misunderstood and befriended, not crushed ruthlessly. Human relics found their way to The Boiling Isles through a variety of means. Amity had spent a good portion of her childhood hunting down any and all things Azura related that made their way here.

Amity came up to the bookshelf that led to her secret alcove. The library was full of such secrets to discover for those who spent enough time there. It was the perfect place to hide her Azura books and, until recently, her diary. Her parents wouldn’t be very understanding of her obsession over a human written series about witches. Sometimes Amity wondered if she would have to live her entire life with the thought of her parents constantly hanging over her head. Part of the reason she was working so hard to join the Emperor’s Coven was the fact that neither one of her parents was a member. While it would certainly be a feather in their cap if their daughter joined the most powerful and influential coven on the Isles, it would also mean that Amity would finally be in a position where she was no longer under their thumb. In the Emperor’s Coven, she would only be beholden to the coven and the Emperor himself. But recently Amity had even started to doubt that. Had started to doubt that she was good enough or that even achieving that rank would grant her the freedom she desired.

“Amity!” She turned around to see Luz running towards her. Halfway down the aisle, Luz tripped on one of her untied shoelaces and fell to the floor. “I’m okay!”

“Luz!” Amity walked over to her as fast as her cast would allow and offered her a hand to help her up. Luz took it gratefully as she got back up on her feet. “Careful,” Amity admonished her, “at this rate, I’m not going to be the only one walking around with a cast.” Luz let out a snort followed by a peal of laughter, and Amity once again felt the butterflies flutter from her stomach up to her chest and seemingly back again. It was at this point Amity realized that she was still holding Luz’s hand. Growing up, physical affection from her parents had been given sparingly. Perhaps a particular good accomplishment or achievement would merit a hand placed firmly on one’s shoulder. There was certainly no embracing or hand-holding. But the more time she spent with Luz, the more comfortable she became with it, even to long for it. Luz followed Amity’s line of sight and also seemed to realize that they were still holding hands. Normally at this point, Amity would have quickly let go of Luz’s hand, turned red, and sputtered something about starting the book club. But today was different. Feeling bolder than she thought possible, Amity instead gave Luz’s hand a gentle squeeze and asked, “Ready to go inside?” Amity thought her heart would jump out of her chest as Luz squeezed her hand back and gave her such a tender smile.

“Sure am.”

Amity reached for The Lone Witch and the Secret Room and removed it, activating the mechanism that caused the bookshelf to sink inward and then slide to the right. While the first time Luz had come upon her secret room hadn’t been under the best of circumstances, it had quickly become one of their favorite meeting places. As they walked in, Amity smiled at the additions Luz had added to it. Drawings pinned to the back wall. A couple of things that were called bean bag chairs that Luz had dug out from one of Eda’s expeditions for human treasure. An assortment of different human teas. At a certain point, Amity had stopped thinking of it as “her” room and began to think of it as “their” room. She’d have to replace the book that triggered the mechanism and the thought made her giddy. Luz helped Amity over to the bean bag chair before moving over to the table to start brewing them some tea. Luz sang a song softly, half under her breath as she worked. Amity couldn’t understand any of the words, but she still thought it was beautiful. After a few minutes, the tea was ready, and Amity gratefully accepted the cup that Luz handed her. She brought the cup up to her nose and breathed in the unfamiliar, but pleasant scent before gently blowing on it and taking a sip.

“This is really good, Luz! What is it?” Luz finished taking a sip of her own tea and setting it carefully on the table before settling into her own chair.

“It’s an herbal blend I’ve been working on. Some raspberry, hibiscus, rosehip. Nothing too fancy.”

“Nothing like we get here on the Isles.” Luz leaned back on her bean bag chair, hands behind her head as she relaxed and closed her eyes.

“Yeah, here on The Boiling Isles you have to worry about the teacup biting back.” Amity giggled.

“Don’t go giving Edric or Emira any ideas.”

“I won’t.”

A comfortable silence enveloped the two them. Amity took the time to study the human girl before her. The way the candlelight danced against her skin. The way her slightly unruly hair looked so soft and how Amity longed to run her fingers through it. Before she knew what was doing, Amity had moved from the edge of her bean bag chair to the edge of Luz’s. The sound and shifting of the chair caused Luz to open her eyes and once again Amity was amazed by how warm and inviting they were. Her mind went entirely blank, so she said the first thing that popped into her head.

“Hi.” 

Amity broke into a huge grin at the ridiculous absurdity of the situation, her heart racing like she had just finished a grudgby match. Luckily, it seemed Luz also seemed to find the situation equally as ridiculous as she broke into a similar smile and leaned towards Amity.

“Hi yourself.” 

“I’m not very good at this,” Amity admitted shyly as she looked down at the floor.

“At what?” 

Amity reached out and took Luz’s hand into her own, intertwining the fingers together and squeezing gently. 

“At this.” Luz sat up even closer towards Amity.

“I think you’re doing pretty good so far,” Luz said quietly. “You’re not the one that needed a pep talk from Eda earlier.

“Pep talk?”

Luz nodded as she placed her other hand over Amity’s. 

“I really like you, Amity. And Eda said she didn’t want me moping around the Owl House just because, her words, not mine, ‘I’m an idiot that can’t tell when a girl is head over heels for me.’ Not that I want to presume or anything. I mean, you’re Amity Blight! You could be with anyone you want. Why would you settle for just a human? I-” Amity lunged forward so quickly to embrace Luz that she ended up making her let out a squeak of surprise. Luz tentatively returned the hug, her arms wrapping around Amity.

“Now you listen up, Luz the Human. I’m not settling for anyone,” Amity whispered fiercely against her ear. “If I can be with anyone I want, I choose you. No one else is as infuriatingly dumb and selfless at the same time. No one else would have tried so hard to be my friend after the way I treated you.” Tears began to run down Amity’s face and onto Luz’s neck but she didn’t care. She took a ragged breath before finishing. “No one else makes me as happy as you do.” Amity released her grip from Luz and leaned back, trying to gauge Luz’s reaction through her tears. Luz tentatively reached forward to cup Amity’s face, so slowly and gently it broke her heart, and she felt a fresh set of tears on the way. Luz gently brushed Amity’s tears to the side with her thumbs as Amity slowly calmed down and the tears stopped. 

“This is quite the book club meeting, huh?” Luz said as she pressed forehead gently against Amity’s. Amity let out a bout of choked laughter.

“I suppose it is.”

“Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?” Luz asked. Amity’s heart was pounding so hard in her chest that it hurt, but she didn’t want this moment to end. 

“I think I would have remembered that," Amity replied. Luz grinned through half lid eyes.

“I hope you will. You are beautiful, Amity Blight,” and with that Luz closed the distance between the two of them and gently pressed her lips against Amity’s. 

A few days later Amity’s leg would be completely healed and her cast would be removed. Amity would request that a certain part of her cast be saved as a keepsake. She wanted a memento to remember how breaking her leg in a grudgby match finally gave her the courage to confess her feelings. But that was several days from now. For now, Amity wanted to spend the rest of the afternoon holding, kissing, laughing, and reading with her new girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed it! It's been a while since I've really dipped my toe into fanfiction or writing like this in general, so I still might be a little rusty. I appreciate any pointers or constructive feedback to help me improve. And hopefully, this won't be just a one-off I'll keep writing.


End file.
